(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
The present invention relates generally to aerial targets, and more particularly to an improved aerial target decoy which simulates an exhaust of a jet engine through use of an infrared augmenter device having a silicon window.
The use of aerial targets to enhance military weapons training is well known. As shown in FIG. 1, aircraft typically tow these aerial targets so that they duplicate battle targets (e.g., enemy aircraft). By providing a scenario which closely resembles a real-life battle situation, target-striking weapons such as anti-aircraft missiles can be launched thereagainst so as to optimize their use and operation.
Certain types of aerial targets utilized in the military weapons training are adapted for more sophisticated weaponry such as heat-seeking missiles. These types are not only designed to provide visual indications of the targets"" locations, but further emit infrared thermal; signatures. In this respect, military weaponry such as heat-seeking missiles can trace and follow the thermal signatures to strike and destroy those targets that emit them. By incorporating these types of aerial targets into the military weapons training, the operation and use of heat-seeking weaponry can be significantly improved in preparation for real-life situations.
Traditionally, gas or liquid fuel powered aerial targets have been used to achieve this purpose. These fuel-burning targets typically operate to heat a mesh or to create an external flame which radiates sufficient thermal signature. However, because such targets require fuel tanks, plumbing, valves and an ignition source, they are complicated and expensive. They also are limited in altitude and airspeed of operation. A further disadvantage is that their infrared emission is primarily directed aft. Thus, they are poorly suited in training pilots to attack an enemy heading toward them.
One known solution to this problem is the use of aerial targets manufactured by Global Target Systems Limited of Challock, Great Britain. Generally, a typical aerial target from Global comprises an enclosed housing which places a heater unit therein to selectively emit thermal signatures through its window. Although its targets are believed to be proven effective for their intended purpose, they are extremely expensive to manufacture. Simply put, these targets are too impractical as to cost to serve as one-time target designations.
Perhaps the greatest cost factor in manufacturing Global""s aerial targets is the use of zinc-sulphide windows in their targets. In particular, Global""s use of zinc-sulphide windows is due to the fact that they allow frequencies of infrared to radiate therethrough which can be readily detected by heat-seeking weaponry. However, these windows are extremely costly, not to mention that they are often difficult to obtain and/or fabricate. This becomes a tremendous factor when considering that aerial targets, by their inherent nature, are manufactured to be used for one-time target practice.
In view of the above-described shortcomings of conventional aerial targets, there exists a need in the art for an aerial target which can be economically manufactured. More specifically, there exists a need for an aerial target adapted for heat-seeking weaponry which generates and emits the required infrared thermal signature therefor, while being mass-producible with mitigated costs.
The present invention specifically addresses and alleviates the above-referenced deficiencies associated with the use of aerial targets of the prior art. More particularly, the present invention is an improved aerial target which simulates an exhaust of a jet engine through use of an infrared augmenter device having a silicon window. This specific augmenter of the present invention is designed to continuously output the required infrared thermal signature in the forward direction as it is advantageously insensitive to mounting orientation. In addition, it is advantageously insensitive to airspeed and altitude. More importantly, however, the present invention""s aerial target decoy uses a silicon window to radiate detectable infrared frequencies therethrough, which is significantly cheaper and more easily obtainable than the conventional windows performing the same.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an unpowered aerial target for emitting an infrared thermal signature in a specific waveband range (about 3 to 5 microns) when being towed by an aircraft. The present invention features an infrared augmenter device which is engaged to the forward end of a fuselage. However, because the present augmenter device is adapted to consistently emit thermal signature through its window, it would be recognized that the augmenter can be placed any desired location defined on the fuselage.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the silicon window may be incorporated into the infrared augmenter device in any sensible fashion, whether it be via conventional or creative means. Preferably, however, the silicon window is mounted in the front end of the augmenter device by an O-ring that acts like a snap-ring. This manner of attachment is further preferred as it helps prevent outside dust and moisture from entering within the device.
In operation, an aircraft may tow the present invention""s aerial target by connecting elongated tow line to the target. By doing so, the target becomes airborne but should be far enough from the aircraft (about 2 miles) so that any incoming missiles do not inadvertently harm the aircraft. When airborne, the infrared augmenter device is operative to electrically generate high-intensity heat (about 1,400xc2x0F.) therewithin whereat its silicon window allows continuous emission of required infrared signatures of approximately 40 watts per steradian in the 3-5 micron waveband. In this respect, military weaponry such as heat-seeking missiles can be launched to trace these signatures for the purpose of striking and destroying the aerial target that emits them.